


Day 6 - Love Interest

by MaxRev



Series: Kaidan Alenko Appreciation 2017 [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Kissing, M/M, moving forward, perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: Takes place after Mars and the Citadel coup, when Kaidan comes back to the Normandy.





	Day 6 - Love Interest

**Author's Note:**

> These were written/created for [Kaidan Alenko appreciation week](https://spectrekaidanalenko.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

Back on the Normandy once again, Kaidan found himself once again in the Observation Lounge. Staring at the millions of stars outside the window, he thought about everything that had gone through his mind while recovering in Huerta Memorial. A touch with death had a way of putting a lot of things in perspective.

It was something that had been sorely lacking in his life – perspective. In fact, it had been lacking ever since Shepard had died on the SR-1. Moving closer look to the glass, he stared out at the vastness of the universe, stars twinkling like diamonds set on crushed black velvet. The view always calmed him. He rested a forearm against the glass, forehead coming to rest against it. 

So many stars out there, so many worlds populated by aliens and humans alike, in some cases both at the same time. The world was ending, at least the world they knew. He never thought he’d see this in his own lifetime. Foolishly, even at the ripe old age of 34, he’d felt like there would be enough time to do what he wanted. Live a life with someone special, have or adopt children, spend time with his parents, take over the orchard and raise his children there.

It seemed like none of that would ever happen now. Fate seemed to be laughing at him all the while. He’d finally found someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Someone who captured his attention, someone who made his heart beat faster just by being near them, someone who made doing the little things actually mean something…someone he would give up his life for.

Yes, Mars had put it all in perspective.

Kaidan didn’t even move as the doors to his secluded haven opened on a quiet whoosh. While he was using it as his own personal space, in truth it belonged to everyone aboard the Normandy. The cadence of footsteps, the hint of a distinct aftershave heralded Shepard’s entrance. He was probably coming to check on him, make sure he’d gotten settled. Again. Making sure he was feeling okay. He was certainly the best Commander Kaidan had ever had the pleasure of working with, always attuned to the soldiers in his command. A CO who truly cared. 

Yet, Shepard was so much more than. Easy there Kaidan, one step at a time, he told himself. 

“You doing alright, Kaidan?”

Warmth bloomed in his chest at Shepard’s use of his first name. It was such a rare occurrence and a treasured one for all that. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. Thanks for asking, Shepard.”

They had discussed Horizon while he was in Huerta and Kaidan knew everything was good on that front. What they hadn’t discussed though was Mars and how his doubts had crept in between them once again. Kaidan had to know.

“Listen, uh…Shepard-”

“John.” At Kaidan’s questioning look, he clarified, “Call me John, okay? Feels weird, like when you were in this hospital, calling me Shepard. At least when it’s just us.”

Kaidan couldn’t figure out if he was reading more into those words than what was there. For now, he’d take them at face value.

“Sure…John.” The name felt awkward on his tongue, having called the other man Shepard, or even Commander for so many years. But the look of happiness that crossed John’s face when he did use it was worth that and more. He could certainly get used to seeing that look. 

“Was there…something else?”

Kaidan could hear the hesitation, the uncertainty in that deep, resonant voice. A voice that sent shivers up and down his spine. Focus, Kaidan. “About Mars, Shep—uh, John.”

John held up a hand, halting the flow of words. “Stop right there. I understand your doubt. Would have questioned you myself if the shoe was on the other foot. We’re good, Kaidan.”

One hand came up to rub the back of his neck. Unnoticed, John smiled. Kaidan had no idea he even did that when he was nervous.

“It’s just…I just want…” Taking a deep breath, Kaidan started over. “I–” but never got to finish.

John stepped closer, moving into his personal space. Kaidan looked up, brown eyes meeting those impossibly blue eyes he saw even in his dreams, saw the whole time he was in a coma at Huerta. It was one of the only things he remembered from the darkness, like a beacon trained on him calling him back.

“I said we’re good, Kaidan. I meant it. Quit overanalyzing everything so damn much!”

John certainly had a point there but he had to make him understand, “I’m not letting you think I don’t care. Not anymore and never again. I had a lot of time to think while I was in Huerta. They say your life flashes before your eyes. It’s true. I’ll never doubt you again, John. I mean that.” Kaidan could only hope his words, his emotion, his conviction was there for John to see.

Understanding shown on his Commander’s face. Quietly, he answered, “I know you do, Kaidan. I appreciate that.” His mouth opened, closed, opened…and closed again.

Kaidan felt his heart stutter in his chest. “Something wrong?”

Now John seemed nervous, Kaidan watching as the other man avoided looking at him, turning to look out the window instead, noticed the way his foot tapped the floor.

“I…well, did you mean it when you said you care?”

Kaidan’s eyes widened. Had he said that? Thinking over his words, he felt the tips of his ears turn pink, the words coming back to him in a rush. Damn, he had indeed. Well, his cards were on the table now, couldn’t fold his hand at this point.

“I did.” He wasn’t sure what to add to that.

John stepped forward, grabbing for Kaidan’s hand. “Me, too.”

Well, there you had it. Sometimes, it paid to sit back and see what the other player held in their hand. This time, Kaidan’s hand won and the jackpot was more than he’d ever hoped to win – this man standing before him.

Searching those intense blue eyes, Kaidan felt his own drop to those full lips, watching as they parted. Leaning in, he touched his lips to John’s. They were softer than he’d expected. God, he’d wanted to taste them for so long. Always the one to follow the rules, to do everything by the book…Kaidan didn’t care about that anymore. 

For this man and only for him, Kaidan would do anything – even defy Alliance regs. Hell, he’d defy the entire universe if that’s what it took for them to be together. 

John wrapped one firm hand around Kaidan’s waste, pulling him closer. The other slid up into his hair, careful not to touch the amp port. So gentle when not on the battlefield. 

The kiss deepened and Kaidan knew – he’d finally found home.


End file.
